ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Novv the Whitehearted
Testimonials *Killable by a balanced level 60+ party. *Killable with a strong alliance of Lv.48 *Solo'd by 75 blu. Spam disseverment and hysteric barrage/frenetic rip till he's dead. Magic fruit is good because he does quite a bit of damage. /nin for shadows or /sch for aspir/drain. Pulled him to a side to avoid aggro. *Soloable by SMN75 or any 75 /NIN damage dealer. *Soloable by a 75 BST using a single jug. *Soloable by a 75 PLD/DNC *Easily soloable by 75DRG/mage. *Soloable by 70 BST/NIN using 1 single Mousse and 3-4 Zeta Biscuits. (Hate seems to reset after Benediction and 50% HP Novv started attacking me for no apparent reason). *Soloed easily by 75 Mnk/Nin *Duoable by 75THF and 60BRD *Soloed easily by 75 MNK/DNC while tanking a linked mousse and sahagin. *Soloed by a 74 BST/NIN fairly easily. Only died the first try when I believed that this thing was killable by a 70 BST with the mousse and 3-4 zeta biscuits. I tried to mele it with 2hr/mousse and got hate and died. I then tried to do it again without meleing so soon and used nearly 2 stacks of zeta in the process. I still ended up getting hate. The issue is the fact that, without meleing, you will not be able to get it past 80% because of its Regen (at lvl 74). Very hard to get one Jug to kill @74 unless you do a LOT of the tanking with shadows. I grab the mousse to break it down past benediction (50%ish). Let mousse kill it for a while (at least 75%pethp) and then attack. Try to bounce hate off shadows without getting hit at all. When pet dies after bene, call jug and rock out. No 2hr needed this way and no pet food needed. If he does too many cure 5's, you may need to use another jug. I have really good gear but hardly the best. Always try and use ichi and save ni for when you grab too much hate. I grab the mousse from one side of the room and pull him to the hallway next to a different mousse. I do this because there are usually links when pulling. I leave my pet, dropping links, and grab the new mousse. --Kayone 21:23, 18 September 2008 (UTC) *Well... my above statement said that the mousse couldn't do it. I was wrong. I did manage to kill with the mousse 1/8 and I didn't even need to 2hr or food on it. I guess its all about luck using the mousse-only method. I would rely on what I put above. He didn't cure5 and he only banish3'd once. It's all about hate balance and luck. --Kayone 21:23, 18 September 2008 (UTC) *Easily soloed with 75 THF/NIN, usin Blood Bolts and EVA gear. *Soloed by 66DRG/SAM with 63 NPC "Soothing Healer" Partner. (Golferdragon-Bahamut-10/13/08) *Duoed by 75 Thf/Nin & 68 Whm *Easily duoed by a 95 Blu/47 Nin and a 95 Blm/47 Thf. Didn't use Benediction. Dropped a Minstrel's Coat, Pamtam Kelp, and a Scroll of Regen III. Mugged about 1,000 gil and dropped about 3,000 gil each. 10/16/11 *Soloed several times on 75 SAM/THF with no difficulty. Have soothing healer 70 frenpc along, but last time she had no MP left, and I was in the yellow when I started. Easy win. --Roguenet 18:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a BST66/WHM33 using a familiar'd Mousse and several pet food zeta biscuits. Very difficult fight. *Soloed by 75 THF/NIN. Used haste/tp gear to keep up with regen, easy fight. *Soloed by 75 NIN/DNC. Started out with full evasion setup, and then altered it with some haste pieces (turban, sarutobi feet, swift belt) to keep up with his regen. Overall a really easy fight. I used my weapon skill at 100% every time unless I needed to use healing waltz. Novv has pretty low accuracy, and even with one link I managed to defeat him very easily. (Serik-Siren-1/5/10) *Soloable by rdm/blm 75. Bio3, poison2, elemental debuffs, 25% haste (including spell, walahra turban, sentinel shield, swift belt), +37 enhancing magic in relic hands, artifact legs, and enhancing neck, yellow HP, misrecorde, enspell 2, for +43~+47 extra damage per hit. His auto-regen isn't anything special, and if you need MP you have aspir and energy drain. More problems with the links than NM itself, just make sure your pro/shell is fresh. Hikarino *Soloed by 75 SAM/DNC. Did regular melee and single weapon skills (Sekkanoki wasn't up from previous fight) until after Novv did Benediction, then 2hrd on him, which took him down. --Cumaea of Lakshmi 6/2/10 Siren's Hair Supposedly, when SE said they took Siren's Hair away from Voll, they meant Novv. --Joped 21:41, 8 March 2007 (EST) :Well, it's not like SE to make mistakes. I mean, I guess we'll have to find out if somebody can confirm otherwise. --Charitwo 11:12, 9 March 2007 (EST) SE just confirmed that Novv no longer drops Siren's Hair. Tye 13:29, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Drop Rate It would appear someone that had edit it didnt listen the guide line on how to edit the %. I have tried to fix it but i dont know what it had dropped for those guys. When i went to edit it all but the coat was something/3. when i got the to coat it was 5/15. sorta makes me upset that people cant follow simple guidelines before editing. :Please do not assume/make up drop rates. This is not the policy and you are intentionally providing false numbers. Yes, the policy PREFERENCE is to update all drop rates at the same time (see Drop Rate Policy, Bullet 5), but by arbitrarily adding numbers just to correct other people's faulty updates is misleading the public. By doing what you just did, it significantly reduced the drop rate percentages, unjustifiably. --Neowrath 18:52, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Auto Regen so, is it just me or does he have exremely high autoregen? i was hitting him for at least 50 per attack round, and his hp wasnt moving much. the only time i made nocicable progress was when i WS for ~700 which took at least 20% of his hp. Siadon 12:04, 27 December 2008 (UTC) I just soloed him today as NIN75, and I didn't see his HP increase one bit. Probably you just didn't see it move noticeably while TPing. --Enmakourogi 0:52, 19 July 2009 (UTC) I attempted as THF75/DNC37 and originally I was attacking a Delta Sahagin, and I wasn't in a safe zone so he linked. After he Cure V'd the link, I switched to attacking him, because there was no way I'd kill the link with Cure V bombing while taking Banish III's to the dome. with a TH Knife equipped and Drain Samba II active, I did NOT make his HP fall. It went clear back to 100% between each of my hits. I promptly bit the dust after a Banish III > Critical hit combo that took out more then 500 of my HP. --Khundes 05:44, November 29, 2009 (UTC) * Tried again on PLD/DNC as per an opening quote that he is soloable with this setup. I do not have Atonement, but I have Joyeuse, and still I couldn't overcome his Auto-Regen. The fact he kept casting Stoneskin or blink or stunning me or paralyzing me was also very irritating. In the end I got a Mousse Ad which I figured I'd just kill first to let him exhaust his MP and make killing him faster, but then, I just ran out of resources midway in the Mousse's HP bar and died. I don't know what I'm doing wrong, but this guy's Auto-Regen is insanely high. --Khundes 06:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Respawn Time? I've been camping him for over 8 hours now. I edited the main page, and I know no one has killed it yet. This is driving me insane... Any way this could be something where it spawns whenever it wants? --Dannick 23:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I'm almost 100% sure that he IS a lottery spawn. I went through and he wasn't up, killed the sahagin in the area and he spawned in place of the white mage sahagin. Did it again a few days later and the same thing happened. --Planck 01:20, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I can confirm this. Killed all 4 sahagin in the spawn area, lagoon first. Novv spawned 1st, and then the other 3 types (NOT including lagoon). I then waited for a good 5 minutes and still no lagoon popped. Killed Novv, and about 16 minutes later, a lagoon re-popped. I also increased the mug cap on him, but this was with THF relic hat, so I'm not sure if it'll be reflective of the average mug.--Birdman1nonly 00:09, March 10, 2010 (UTC)